Path-oriented networks, such as in areas of information-centric networking (ICN) focus on the routing of information rather than merely sending bit packets from endpoint A to endpoint B as in Internet Protocol (IP) networking. In path-oriented networks, data becomes independent from location, application, storage, and means of transportation, enabling in-network caching and replication.